This is an interdisciplinary post-doctoral training grant application for 6 positions per year. The area of training is in hypertension, arteriosclerosis and vascular biology. The research training period is for two more years. The trainees are trained for positions in academic medicine. Additional clinical training for board qualification is supported by hospital sources. The departments include Internal Medicine Cardiology, Endocrinology and Nephrology), Pediatrics (Nephrology Cardiology), Anesthesiology, Biochemistry, Physiology Pharmacology and Biomedical Engineering. This is the only NIH institutional training grant supporting M.D. cardiovascular research training in the clinical departments of this institution. Almost all of the trainees have a basic scientist as a mentor; some have more than one mentor. The main research training projects have been in molecular or cell biology, however, and projects in whole animals and human subjects are done. There are three strong research areas that support the major part of research training: vascular smooth muscle program project group, the group working on the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system and the vascular biology/arteriosclerosis program group. The greatest strength of this training program is the recruitment of highly qualified MD trainees to this program. We are now averaging 6 MD trainees/year. These trainees elect basic training that my include both a basic and clinical science mentors. Basic statistics, data management and research ethics are the only required courses but those training in vascular biology are required to take Vascular Cell Biology and Cellular and Molecular Biology are strongly recommended. The trainees are expected to attend lab meetings, selected seminars in Physiology, Vascular Smooth Muscle, Vascular Biology, Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Internal Medicine. Monthly journal clubs and research seminars in Cardiology are attended. MD trainees may earn the PhD degree. The research environment is superior and research grant support of the faculty is excellent.